


In Your Dreams

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dream Manipulation, Illustrated, M/M, S3 E9 Frightmare, but there was too much potential to resist, dubcon, duplication, listen I know vlad wasn't even in this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: The only thing more messed up than Vlad's dreams are what they do to Danny.





	In Your Dreams

Things had gotten weird – well, weirder than usual. Danny had woken up in the Ghost Zone of all places, there was a new ghost in town, everyone was asleep with these weird helmets that electrocuted him when he tried to take them off… Yup, this was weird even for Amity Park.

The first place Danny’s mind had gone was Vlad, of course; ever since he’d become mayor, he’d been even more of a pain in the butt than ever. And even if he was asleep too, with one of those helmets no less, that didn’t mean he didn’t know anything about what was going on here. Maybe one of those weird occult books he seemed to get all his information from had something about this. It might be a long shot, but it was _a_ shot, and at this point Danny was willing to take what he could get.

He stood next to Vlad’s bed, grimacing a little as he stared down at his sleeping nemesis. Alright. This should be easy. Just overshadow him and shock him out of his dream, that was all. Sure, it’d probably be some creepy junk about Vlad getting married to Danny’s mom or something, but he could handle that, if he knew what to expect. And besides, it was just for a moment. He was a hero. This was nothing he couldn’t manage with both hands tied behind his back. Danny took a deep breath, steeled himself, and went into Vlad.

For a moment, he thought something had gone wrong, it hadn’t worked, because why else would he still be in Vlad’s bedroom? And then– no, this definitely wasn’t what he’d been looking at before. Danny took a step back, wide eyed, then another, trying to process what exactly he _was_ looking at. Vlad was still in bed, sure, but without the helmet. Or any clothes at all, actually. And he wasn’t alone. There was someone underneath him, arms and legs wrapped around him, moaning with pleasure in a voice that was strangely familiar. Danny couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t remember what he was doing there. Vlad was…he was watching Vlad have sex, just the thought was revolting, but he couldn’t look away, and the person he was with, the one clawing at his back and moaning into his kisses, why were they so familiar…?

Danny was still paralyzed when Vlad shifted onto his back, his partner finally in full view as the boy sat up to ride him, spine arched and head thrown back in ecstasy. “Why Daniel, you dirty boy…” the man purred, sitting up to kiss at his neck, stroke his straining erection, drawing cries for more from the one straddling him.

Oh. So that’s why he’d seemed familiar.

Danny was watching Vlad fuck him.

And Danny – the fake Danny, the dream Danny – was _loving_ it.

He knew he should be disgusted, he _was_ disgusted, but at the same time, he was seeing himself absolutely losing his mind with pleasure, face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded, panting and drooling and moaning “Vlad, Vlad…!” again and again. Danny gulped. He had definitely never felt that good in his life. It wasn’t real, it was just a dream, _Vlad’s_ dream, but– well, he couldn’t help but wonder if it really was that amazing. He was getting a hard-on. He was watching Vlad fuck him within an inch of his life and he was getting a hard-on.

As soon as Danny realized, that was enough to snap him back to reality. He was here for a reason, dang it! He was going to wake Vlad up and pretend this whole weird, gross thing never happened. “Alright, Vlad, playtime’s over!” he said, arms crossed, trying his very best to sound like his usual confident self. It wasn’t quite working. “Looks like someone’s in need of a reality check.”

The two people on the bed looked up, seeming to notice him for the first time. That ought to do the trick, right? Two Dannys? But then Vlad’s wide-eyed surprise shifted into a hungry smirk. Danny barely had time to think “well this didn’t go as planned” before a telekinetic pull sent him sprawling facefirst onto the massive bed, right next to Vlad.

“ _Two_ little badgers to play with?” Vlad murmured, pulling him close against him, running a hand over his side, forcing a guilty gasp as his fingers brushed over Danny’s erection. “You really are too generous.”

“Wait, that’s not–” Danny barely had time to get that much out before Vlad’s tongue was in his mouth and all he could do was moan. He’d kissed before, sure, but never like this, and _definitely_ never while way-too-skilled hands were teasing him through his suit.

“S-stop it!” he said, shoving Vlad away, red-faced and gasping for breath, before he completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing here. “This is a dream, you nutcase! Why else would there be two of me!?”

“Oh, I don’t know, wanting to spice things up a bit?” Vlad replied, completely unbothered. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before.”

The words had only just sunk in when Danny felt another body behind him. He jerked his head around reflexively to see– oh no. Oh no, he should’ve seen this coming. The Vlad duplicate kissed his neck, glove against his bare cock, and Danny was helpless to resist.

He was in a daze. All of this was so sudden and unexpected, and it felt so good to have someone touching him like that, and the other Danny was reaching down from where he was riding Vlad to run a hand through his hair, push fingers in his mouth, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life, he could barely remember why he’d come here in the first place, if not for this. It was just a dream, right? It was just a dream, so it didn’t matter what he did. As soon as they woke up, none of it would matter.

It wasn’t that he wanted it, Danny told himself as he let Vlad pull him closer, bare skin against bare skin, had he always been this handsome? Danny wasn’t doing anything, he was just letting it happen, that was all. He let Vlad kiss him again, let him spread his legs and push fingers inside him, moaning helplessly at the touch, grasping at the sheets for anything that would help him keep hold of his senses. The other couple had changed positions again, the dream Danny was face to face with him and he was kissing himself, being stroked by Vlad, so lost in pleasure that he barely even realized when the fingers were removed and something big and hard was pressing up against him instead. All he could do was cling to the other Danny and let out a low, wordless cry as Vlad’s cock filled him. It felt good, it felt amazing, it felt even better than watching had made it look, every time Vlad thrust his whole body ached with pleasure, he was having a foursome with two Vlads and a copy of himself and it was absolute heaven.

It wasn’t until the Vlad inside him leaned close and murmured “I’m going to fill you up, Daniel,” that Danny realized he was close to coming himself. He couldn’t respond except to nod wordlessly, biting his knuckles as something hot and wet was pumped inside him, Vlad still thrusting through his orgasm, until he was finally pushed over the edge, letting out a muffled cry as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

He was dazed and panting, trying to catch his breath and return to his senses, so it took him a moment to notice that the noises the other Vlad was making weren’t ones of pleasure. The man was glaring down at him, teeth gritted, face bright red and covered in cum. Danny’s cum. Oops.

“You _came_ on my _face_ , you little brat!” Vlad snapped, looking about ready to strangle him.

“…uh…sorry…?” Danny said with a nervous grin.

Then the room shifted and crumbled, and Danny found himself ejected from Vlad as the man woke up, helmet lying broken on the pillow. Crap, right, _that’s_ what he was doing here! Trying to wake Vlad up to ask about this whole ghost thing! “R-rise and shine, Vlad,” he said, trying very hard to act like he wasn’t still feeling the man’s tongue in his mouth. “Do you know anything about ghosts that mess with people’s dreams?”

Vlad had been staring at him with a thoughtful frown, which now shifted into a mocking, hungry smile, and it definitely only sent a shiver up Danny’s spine because it was creepy. “That was you, wasn’t it? You overshadowed me and came into my dream to wake me up. Why, Daniel…” His smile widened, and Danny took a step back unconsciously. “If you wanted me so badly, you should have just said something.”

“I... I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Danny stammered, crossing his arms, unable to meet Vlad’s eyes. “I don’t know what kind of weird dreams you were having and I don’t want to! Now get up already, there’s a thing going on and as much as I hate to say it, I need your help, alright?” Anything to put what had just happened behind him.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to give me a moment to clean myself up, little badger,” Vlad smirked.

Danny blinked, then blushed furiously. “Okay, _gross_? I’ll be in the library, so just meet me there!” he said, leaving as fast as he could fly.

He didn’t want to think about it. He wasn’t going to think about. He was going to deal with this incident and forget this whole thing had ever happened, and that was the end of it.

 

* * *

 

Danny couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He tried, oh boy did he try, but every time he saw Vlad (and his picture was everywhere now that he was mayor) he was reminded of how it had felt to kiss him, have his hands on him, be filled by him. Vlad never said anything, thank god, but the looks he gave Danny… He wanted him. That had been clear enough from his dream. Vlad wanted him bad. It should have been creepy and gross, Danny was just a teen and Vlad was old enough to be his dad, but… When Vlad’s eyes raked over him, practically undressing him, the way his heart pounded and his face flushed wasn’t just from fear or shame. Part of him liked it. Part of him was excited by the thought of a handsome older man wanting him. And that part was getting harder and harder for him to ignore.

And of course Danny’s own dreams. Ever since that night, he’d started waking up to sticky sheets, head still full of Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. Vlad kissing him, holding him, touching him, taking him. In his dreams, it was ecstasy, and all he wanted was more. When he woke… The first time he’d been disgusted, horrified, but every time it happened he found himself caring a bit less, and wanting Vlad a bit more. He even found himself thinking, if Vlad would just overshadow him, capture him, hypnotize him, anything so long as all the responsibility was on Vlad and Danny didn’t have to admit he wanted it… But of course he didn’t. He never even acknowledged what had happened, except to give him looks that made Danny ache to be touched.

It was all he could think about. Even when he tried to masturbate to internet porn or whatever, in the end he always wound up face down in bed, fingering himself and moaning “Vlaaaad…!” into the pillow. It wasn’t enough. Nothing he did was enough; it never felt as good as in Vlad’s dream.

It would be easy. No one ever had to know but them. Just go ghost and slip out of his room one night. Heck, he might not even have to _say_ anything; Vlad would know why he was there. There was nothing stopping him, other than the fact that it was crazy, and embarrassing, and obviously a really terrible idea whenever he had the presence of mind to think with his head instead of his dick. But, well, that was the problem. His head hadn’t been calling the shots lately. And it was way too easy to come up with excuses about how it was just this once, just so he’d know for sure, just so he could stop thinking about it and get back to having crushes on girls his age like a normal teenage boy. And it had reached the point where those excuses sounded really convincing.

The streets were dark and empty when Danny drifted through his wall and out into the night. It was kind of a relief not to see anyone. They wouldn’t have known it was him, of course, let alone what he was headed to do, but even so.

There was still a light on in one of the upper rooms of the Mayor’s mansion. Vlad’s bedroom. The same room where all of this had started. Of course. He was reading in bed when Danny made himself visible, turning human again, blushing and unable to meet his eyes.

Vlad didn’t seem even a little surprised. In fact, he looked like he’d been expecting this, which was so embarrassing that Danny could have flown right back out again if the look Vlad gave him didn’t make him so weak in the knees. “Well well, if it isn’t young Danny Phantom,” the man purred, snapping his book shut and putting it aside. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Oh jeez, just the way he said ‘pleasure’ was enough to make Danny shiver. “…you know why I’m here,” he said, turning redder, taking a step forward, then another, until he was right in front of him. “Don’t make me say it.”

“But I don’t have the faintest idea!” Vlad laughed. “Not even in my wildest dreams could I imagine what a lad like you would be after, slipping into my bedroom all alone in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, come on!” Danny groaned, annoyance winning out over embarrassment. “Are you just gonna keep making puns until I spell it out?”

“Yes, I’m afraid you’ll have to bare it all,” he said, smirking like his face would crack.

“…just hurry up and fuck me,” Danny muttered.

He yelped as the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed before dissolving into moans as Vlad bore down on him in a kiss. “I thought you’d never ask,”  the man said, turning the light off before kissing him again, fumbling Danny’s clothes off and then his own, kissing and biting at his neck. It was strangely rough and clumsy, Vlad was heavy on top of him, and yet… There was such _physicality_ to it. It seemed obvious in retrospect, that this wasn’t a dream and all that entailed, but he’d gotten so used to touches that didn’t meet and edges that blurred together.

The faint hot stickiness of damp skin against damp skin, the soft scratch of Vlad’s beard against Danny’s face, legs tangling as their bodies met, Danny grinding for friction against Vlad’s stomach as they kissed, reaching up to pull the tie from his hair and knot his fingers in it. A thread of saliva connected their mouths for a moment as they broke apart, staring at each other, panting, two pairs of blue eyes bright in the dark room. “I knew you’d come to me,” Vlad murmured, reaching down to stroke Danny’s face.

“Shut up,” Danny said, pulling him down into another clumsy kiss, feeling the ridges of Vlad’s teeth against his tongue. He didn’t care about anything anymore but having the man on top of him fuck him so hard he forgot his own name.

“You’re so needy,” Vlad purred, sitting up and pulling Danny’s legs apart, leaving him completely exposed.

It should have been embarrassing, it was strange that it wasn’t, but Danny couldn’t even count how many times he’d dreamed this exact thing. So all he did was spread his legs wider, angle his hips up more, stare dead into the man’s eyes. Slowly, deliberately, Danny licked his lips.

“…you dirty boy,” Vlad murmured appreciatively, taking a bottle of lube from the bedside table and putting some on his hand, drawing a whimpering moan from Danny as he teased around his entrance, then a gasp as he pressed slickly inside. “Is this what you wanted?”

It wasn’t. It felt strange, far from the luminous, formless pleasure of his dreams, not unpleasant but not pleasant either. Danny was trying not to tense up as Vlad’s finger moved inside him, until suddenly he hit a spot that make his hips jerk unconsciously, gasping from the sharp ecstatic jolt. “There,” he breathed, trying to rub up against the fingers inside him. “Do it more.”

Vlad chuckled and obeyed, adding another finger and caressing his sweet spot in earnest. Danny could hardly think, hands knotting in the sheets to keep any kind of grip on reality, panting and moaning and squirming under Vlad’s hands as he was teased and stretched and readied. It was dizzying. It was intoxicating. It was dreamlike, almost, if not for the painful edge to the pleasure, the tension in his muscles aching for release, the vivid _clarity_ of it all.

“I hope you’re ready, little badger,” Vlad said, hitching the boy’s legs up around his hips and positioning himself, hair falling loose around his face, eyes dark and bedroomy.

Danny moaned long and low and ecstatic as Vlad took him, and it was so much better than he had ever dreamed.

“You’re so tight, Daniel…” Vlad breathed, not yet moving, bent over him. “I knew you’d be good.”

Danny clung to him with arms and legs, panting from the stretch, tears at the corners of his eyes, drool leaking from his open mouth. “Hurry up…and _fuck_ me already…”

Vlad chuckled, leaning down to kiss him, before letting out a rough gasp as he began to move. The rhythm was a bit off, and he didn’t hit Danny’s sweet spot every time, and no amount of lube and stretching meant it didn’t still hurt, but hell, this was _real_ , this was what Danny had been aching for, Vlad was on top of him and inside him and digging fingertip bruises into his hips and sighing “Daniel, Daniel…” and Danny was clawing at his back and knotting fingers in his hair and wrapping his legs tighter, fucked too hard to do anything but moan. It was good, so good, too good, the entire world narrowing to nothing but the places where their bodies met.

“I’m going to come inside you, Daniel,” Vlad breathed. Danny could barely process the words, let alone reply. Every nerve in his body was singing with tension dying to be released. It was almost unbearable, bursting at the seams but never quite close enough, until the man reached down to stroke him and Danny let out a ragged cry, back arching, as he finally came, moaning helplessly as he was fucked through his orgasm.

He collapsed boneless on the sheets, vaguely aware of Vlad continuing to thrust until the man let out a gasping moan of his own and Danny was filled with something not unpleasantly hot and wet and sticky. He felt strangely empty as Vlad pulled out, letting himself be drawn into his arms, dazedly nuzzling up against his chest.

“Well?” Vlad asked, running fingers through his hair. “Was that everything you were craving?”

“…I hope you know this was a one-time thing,” Danny said, not moving from his comfortable position against Vlad. Right. That’s all it was, just satisfying his curiosity, just this once. After this, it was back to normal.

“You’ll be back,” Vlad laughed. “You’ll never be satisfied with anything else. You’ll keep dreaming of me until you can’t stand it anymore, just like this time.”

“Wow, conceited much?” Danny muttered. He wished he could deny it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” Vlad said. “You’re mine now, Daniel. And I look after what’s mine.”

Danny didn’t reply. He didn’t know whether he wanted to go home and pretend this had never happened, or stay here in Vlad’s arms forever. Belonging to him. Being taken care of by him. It sounded perfect. He had to be going crazy.

No. Wait.

Vlad knew about his dreams.

If Danny had been able to go into his dreams, then couldn’t Vlad have…

He shuddered, pushing the man away, staring at him with wide eyes. He’d made him want it. He’d forced him.

“Oh, you finally realized, did you?” Vlad said, smiling bemusedly. “I was wondering how long it would take.”

“You… That’s so messed up,” Danny said, staring unblinking. “ _You’re_ so messed up.” Sure, he might have fantasized he'd do just that, but there was a difference between fantasizing about something and actually wanting it to happen.

“And what of it?” the man said, shrugging. “Are you going to leave? Go back home, go back to jerking off, try and forget this ever happened? It won’t work, Daniel. We both know that.” He reached over to caress the boy’s face, toy with his hair. “There’s no need to be so shy. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever desired. Including myself, of course.”

Danny turned away with a petulant “hmph,” curling into a ball with his back to Vlad. He ought to leave. Just to show him. But he’d be back, sooner or later, because there’s no way Vlad would just leave him alone now. 

Heck, Danny wasn’t sure Vlad would even need to _do_ anything else, not after how much he’d already messed with him. Annoyingly, infuriatingly, Vlad was right. Danny really _was_ his. And the worst part of all was that he barely even minded, now that it had come to this. It was actually pretty flattering that he’d gone to all that trouble.

“You’re talking an awfully big game, considering that _you_ were the one who was dreaming about me and all,” he said, turning back around to smirk at Vlad. “It’s almost cute how much effort you put into getting me to like you back. People usually start with flowers and chocolates, you know.”

Vlad made a quiet strangled noise, turning away just a second too late to hide his blush. “I, I did no such thing…!”

“You must’ve really wanted me, huh?” Danny teased, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “What would everyone think if they knew their mayor was such a dirty old man?”

“What would they think if they knew their hero was begging to get fucked?” Vlad muttered. “You’re not exactly so clean yourself, _Daniel_.”

“Only because of you messing with me!”

“Yes, yes, everything’s my fault, you’re completely beyond reproach,” the man drawled, rolling his eyes. “A real paragon of virtue.”

“Compared to a pedo like you?”

“Why, you little…!”

“You’re just proving my point!” Danny laughed as Vlad grabbed him and covered him in kisses. This was fine. He liked this. He knew it was only because Vlad had gotten into his head and messed things up, but he was kissing him and touching him and Danny liked it. So it was fine. It didn’t matter why. Nothing else mattered, as long as Vlad didn’t let him go.


End file.
